My Best Friend's Girl
by Unpredictably Reckless
Summary: ONESHOT. Finn couldn't help the feelings. He knew it was wrong. But he couldn't help it. He was in love with his best friend's girl. Unrequieted Finn/Rachel. Puckleberry. Please read and review.


**My Best Friend's Girl**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee. I just own the soundtracks, the DVD and the plot. If I did own Glee, I wouldn't be writing this and it would be so much different.

**Summary: **ONESHOT. Finn couldn't help the feelings. He knew it was wrong. But he couldn't help it. He was in love with his best friend's girl. Finn/Rachel, Puckleberry. Please read and review.

**Pairings; **unrequieted Finn/Rachel with canon Puckleberry.

**Authors Note 1: **Well I decided to write a Finn/Rachel fic. They're definitely my second favourite Glee couple, Quinn/Puck being number one. This is also slightly AU so be warned. I know I have another glee story but this came to mind and I had to write it. So enough of my blabbering and enjoy this oneshot.

**My Best Friend's Girl **

Finn sighed as he ran his finger over the picture he was holding in his hands. The picture was of him, and his two best friends Noah 'Puck' Puckerman and Rachel Berry. The picture was taking of them when they just ten years old, which was only six years ago.

The three of them had been friends since as long as Finn could remember. It was just Puck and Finn at first, Puck was new to the neighbourhood and his family had bought a house that was only a couple of houses away from Finn's.

Then when they were ten year's old Rachel moved into picture. No pun intended. Puck was the first to meet her. For a ten year old Puck was the only boy his age who knew a lot about girls. It was kind of scary for a boy that young to know so much about girls.

Apparently Puck had hit on Rachel, using the best pick up line he could for a ten year. But Rachel had turned him down but had asked him if they wanted to be friends. Puck just shrugged his shoulders and replied with a casual 'That's cool.'

Then a couple of days later, Puck had introduced Finn to Rachel. And that was when Finn fell in love for the first time. He could remember how he felt when he saw Rachel. It was like his mom had told him when he asked her what was love like.

He had the sweaty palms, the sicky feeling in the stomach that was known as butterflies. He couldn't stop staring at her. And when he spoke he wouldn't stop stuttering. And the whole time he was talking to her he was pretty sure he was blushing.

She was amazing, Finn had thought. She was beautiful, smart, hyper and she talked a lot. Which Finn found a bit annoying. She's still the same, Finn thought smiling.

But as they grew up, Finn's feelings for Rachel never changed. They continued to grow, what was making it worse was that Finn wasn't able to tell Rachel how he felt. And it teared him up inside every time she had talked about liking another boy.

He had tried telling her numerous times but it didn't work. They kept getting interrupted by people, such as Finn's mom, Rachel's dad and Puck. Or on other occasions, Finn was too much of a chicken, he would tell her he had something important to say and then he would chicken out.

When they got into high school, things changed. Puck and Finn became popular as they tried out for the football team in their first year and they both got through. Rachel had become one of those drama freaks, and she got slushied everyday.

And it was mostly done by Puck.

Finn had then gone out with mean girl Quinn Fabray while Puck had started to sleep around with random girls, and wasn't looking for a relationship. However, Finn and Quinn's relationship wasn't a real one. As Finn still had feelings for Rachel, and Quinn, as it turned out, was just using him to get more popular.

But then himself and Rachel were reunited when he was 'forced' to join the Glee club. The Spanish teacher Mr. Schuestor had heard him singing in the shower in the locker room. He then bribed Finn when he 'found' some drugs in Finn's locker.

Then one day when he and Rachel were rehearsing in the auditorium, they kissed. And Finn was never happier, but he knew that their relationship couldn't of worked out. Because as soon as Quinn had made head cheerleader, the two of them began to date again.

Their second relationship still wasn't good, as Finn still had feelings for Rachel. Everytime he kissed Quinn he saw Rachel's face. He and Quinn broke up again a few weeks after into their second relationship.

Quinn was annoyed that Finn wasn't paying much attention to her. That was true. Finn couldn't stop thinking about Rachel. But he still couldn't tell her how he felt. Then Puck joined glee club along with two football players named Matt Rutherford and Mike Chang.

But what really surprised him was when Quinn joined the Glee club along with cheerleadrs Brittany Morris and Santana Lopez. That really surprised him, and everyone else that was in Glee. But since then his life had went down hills.

Then his world shattered when Puck and Rachel got paired up together for a project in Glee. That teared him apart. Especially what happened the next day. When Puck and Rachel had announced that they were a couple.

It confused him, Puck knew about his feelings towards Rachel. But obviously that didn't matter to Puck, neither to the years of friendship. And Finn thought Rachel had liked him too, after all she did return the kiss.

Puck and Rachel's relationship didn't last long. It was only a couple of days. But Finn had stopped talking to both of them. He was heartbroken. Over the days Finn had tried to get over his feelings for Rachel but nothing worked. He still liked her. More then anything.

Rachel and Puck got back together again, and this time they're still together. Puck had apologized to Finn for going after 'his girl'. Finn accepted his apology, and soon the three of them had become friends again.

As the days went by Finn hid his feelings for Rachel, he was getting pretty good at it, he had years of practice. To try and get over Rachel he tried a relationship with Santana. They lasted for a while but it wasn't anything special.

Finn was now twenty one nad he still hadn't had a perfect relationship. He would go out on a couple of dates, but it wasn't anything big. The girls would ask him if he was looking for a relationship and he would tell them no. When they asked him why not? He would always reply with this...

"Because, I'm in love with my best friend's girl."

**Authors Note 2: **Phew, that was long. This was kind of pointless but I thought I should post it. I hoped you guys liked it If you liked it and you read it please review, it would mean a lot thanks.

**~BrookeWaldorf**


End file.
